


The Balance

by Rebelheart94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force Ghosts!, Gen, M/M, Massive Changes will be incoming, Original Character means changes, SWTOR reincarnation?!?!, The Force!, first star wars story ever written, im nervous because of it!, not going to lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelheart94/pseuds/Rebelheart94
Summary: What happens when you take Star Wars (Disney set up) and you pick out a lot of stuff, but add in a crapton more stuff that also involves older Star Wars lore? Something included that actually makes the Leia scene in TLJ make sense?! Well, you get an author stumbling into this fandom with an urge to write about the universe they love, but feeling nervous because 'holy hell, it's freakin STAR WARS dude!!!!' Anyway...Tak is just a kid who grows up too fast, much like many other children of recent eras, but what happens when you throw a wrench into your enemies plans? Well, let's find out!





	1. Character Build

**-OC BUILD-**

* * *

 

 

 **Pairings:** OC/Rey, Poe/Finn, Leia/Han

 **Name:** Tak-Gon

 **Age:** 11 (Prologue) 18 (a month younger than Rey, chapter 1)

 **Height:** 5ft 11in

 **Build:** Lean/slightly malnourished (she slips Rey what rations she can that she earns due to having been more physically well off when she arrived on Jakku)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Eye Color:** Hazel (Forest Green outer ring, orange/brown inner ring)

 **Hair Length/Color:** Hair cut in a wild/scraggly 1-2 inches, feathery brunette (brown/blonde)

 **Scars:** One going diagonally down her back (her right shoulder to her left hip) from another scavenger's metal blade when the scavenger was attempting to take her and Rey's own findings. A small scar on the palm of her left hand when she almost fell from a high hiding spot in a star ship's cargo hold, and accidentally cut her hand on a sharp piece of metal. She was unable to keep either very clean, so while they did thankfully heal up, they scarred.

 

 

 **Background:** Tak had been doing physical training for fun for years after her parents (who were already in their early 50's) were murdered by some group called the Knights of Ren, because her parents refused to let them take their eight-year-old Force Sensitive daughter. 

For the first three years after their deaths (ages 8 to 11), Tak was sneaking aboard ships trying to stay out of the grasps of the people her parents told her to run from. (At 8) The last thing her father told her while her mother was hugging her tightly one last time, was that she needed to find a woman called 'Maz Kanata' on a planet called 'Takodana'. This woman would know of her parents and would hopefully be able to help her. Her mother had let her go to grab one of the nearby backpacks and filled it with rations, Tak's mother's old but still working re-breather that she had received from her 'old stuffy grandfather who meditated a lot', and lastly, Tak's father's blaster pistol from when he was a Resistance fighter.

Knowing that their child could easily carry a bag with that weight after all the training, her mother helped her pull it on after her father had hugged her one last time as well. Remembering the old things her mother taught her, who in-turn learned from Tak's 'old yet kind beyond words' great grandfather, Tak fought her tears as best as she could and dropped down through the floor grates into a hidden smugglers tunnel that her parents closed once she was in. Looking up at her parents, she reached up to brush her fingers with theirs through the grate before she was off and sprinting down the small tunnel at her father's whispered pleas for her to run as her mother stood and briskly walked to the main door with a blaster. Nearing the end of the tunnel, she was nearly knocked off her feet when an explosion rocked the building. Tak knew what the First Order had done, because the watch she built with her mother had her parent's vital signs tracked, and they were flat lined.

Story begins.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to get the ball rolling!

**_Prologue_ **

* * *

 

 

By eleven years old Tak-Gon, who simply preferred to be called Tak, had already been through quite a bit in her life. Her parents had been killed by the Knights of Ren, and she had to sneak aboard starships to travel from planet to planet, trying to reach some place called 'Takodana'. There were times when she had to steal from planet marketplaces as a last resort, to avoid getting caught by extra attempts and even got to see a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter that was apparently heading back to her home planet from relaxing after a 'hunt'. 

Tak did make sure to keep track of all the planets, cities, and notable people on a datapad she had swiped from one of the market runs when she remembered her grandmother from her Father's side once telling her to 'stop every once in a while and just look at the galaxy around you'. Feeling like she was not in a rush just yet, Tak ended up spending the three years between her parents dying and searching for Maz Kanata, exploring the known galaxy as much as she could.

 

One of the more heavily coded entries was about the once again Imperial-Free Naboo and at nine years old, she found she could lift a small rock with her mind near one of the fountains in the major city, Theed. What stopped her from excitedly telling a nearby adult was an old long haired bluish ghost-man giving her a knowing smile and making a silent ' _shh_ ' gesture from a few yards away. Tak would remember it vividly because when a small group of adults and children walked past in the fairly large area between the two, the man had vanished as if he was never there.

 

Another one of the heavily coded entries was about when she was almost eleven years old. Tak had already been to so many planets, Naboo, Tatooine, Coruscant, and Corellia being the most major ones. She had eventually arrived on the planet Hosnian Prime, having been working with droids to keep an oddly honorable smuggler's ship running smoothly. Taking her messenger bag that held her Father's old blaster, her mother's old rebreather device, and the credits she made through honest work and not so honest, Tak found herself swept up in the New Republic planet's hustle and bustle. The old smuggler, during her breaks or when he would help during a Hyperspace drift, would tell her stories of Alderaan Princess and War General of the Republic, Leia Organa, the smuggler who made the Kessel Run in a rust bucket in twelve parsecs, Han Solo, and the Jedi who defeated Darth Vader and the old Imperial Emperor, Luke Skywalker. He also told Tak about the space battles and ground battles between the Empire and the Resistance. All of these stories lead to the child feeling like floating in awe as she gazed up at one of the Galactic Senate buildings. 

An odd noise pulled her attention away and seeing a somewhat masked person steal a Gungan's satchel, Tak leapt into action. Tearing after the masked figure, she ignored the shouts people she bumped into until she finally pushed off a raised slope walkway, unknowingly using the Force to increase the distance and speed, to go over a few people's head and tackled the thief. Yanking their two arms behind them, Tak held the person in a lock. Neither the somewhat weak figure or Tak noticed that their run took them near a travel station, and that Tak's hero, Leia Organa, had seen the impressive leap and tackle. Tak did let go of the person and backed away as two Police officers took it from there. Looking over when someone politely cleared their throat to get her attention, Tak's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the sight of Leia Organa herself. The woman raising her eyebrow at Tak had the child straightening her posture with a slight stumbling and beaming up at the older woman. Neither really paid attention to the guards around them. 

"Princess, uh, General Organa, ma'am. Hello, I'm Tak!" Tak stumbled over her words and stuttered, unsure what title to use for the woman she highly respected.

Leia decided to just steam roll the conversation to give the kid a chance to let any awkwardness fade, having not really seen anything nearly as exciting as that in the past few years. Oh, what she would give for a good skirmish after the life she led, even a minor one. "That was a fairly impressive tackle. Are you alright?"

Tak beamed and nodded, but before she could say anything, a message on her datapad beeped it's arrival to her. Looking down after pulling it out of her messenger bag, she had to fight off a pout at the fact that her older smuggler friend had found a group of supply runners who had mentioned Takodana in whispers to each other and hadn't noticed him doing some minor hull repairs on his small ship above them. He had sent her the general location of the runner's ship and wishes of safe sneaking travels.

"Yes, I'm fine. I do have to go though, the ship I'm stow. Oh, my uh." Tak mentally scrambled for an excuse, realizing that she almost mentioned the fact that she was going to stow away on someone's ship. Both of Leia Organa's eyebrows went up at that, and Tak just gave up. Glancing at her datapad as she slid it securely back into her messenger bag, she grinned at the older woman, "Oh look at the time, gotta go! It was nice meeting you, General Princess!" The ten, almost eleven-year-old took off at a run, dodging the nearby guards by letting the 'Jedi Mumbojumbo' that her smuggler friend described it as, guide her. Ignoring the guard's shouts and Leia Organa's amused laughter, Tak jumped up onto a passing civilian transport heading to the space station. Around an hour later, Tak was still grinning from ear to ear as the star ship rattled around her from her snug but safe hiding place in the smugglers hold under the floor, near the actual cargo hold, typing away on her datapad about how she met THE Leia Organa.

* * *

 

***Time Skip***

* * *

 

Sneaking rations near the end of trip involved many close calls. It wasn't even remotely safe until the runner's Astromech caught her, but the fact that she was able to talk it out of reporting her by helping it with repairs to the ship in places it could not reach and were also out of sight, had it allowing her somewhat of a work partner who would sneak her some of the more unused rations and water containers when the water would be refilled by the machine filter, making it seem like there was a minor leak that would have to be fixed at a later date. 

Sadly, she knew the 'partnership' would have to end literally the moment the ship landed. Packing up the extra rations and water portions the droid had slipped her, Tak tied her messenger bag tightly around her waist, giving no slack so the back stayed right against her side. Hearing no one still on the ship, she gently eased the hatch up after pulling herself up on the ladder. Tak waited a few seconds, then hearing the crew unloading the last of their cargo, took her chance to slide out of hiding and stand next to the door to the cargo hold, barely able to reach out with her senses to 'feel' if anyone was between her and the exit. 

Sensing it to be as clear as it was going to be, Tak darted into the cargo hold from the main area of the ship, letting the flowing feeling go through her like her mother taught her and  _ran_ clear past the supply runners, past their droids and the Astromech that helped her, and rocketing towards a large trading area that would hopefully let her slip away from her now yelling pursuers. 

Running through the sand, Tak glanced around in confusion as Takodana was supposed to be a green world, if the runners were correct. The world she was on, was anything but. There was sand as far as she could see, in every direction. Realizing that her pursuers had given up on chasing here and were instead preparing to take off again, Tak slowed to a stop and spun around in worried disbelief. Pulling out her datapad, she used the tracer thing her smuggler friend installed and stared in confusion at the very not 'Takodana' name on the location. 

"Jakku, what? Oh Force," she looked around with a hand blocking what she could of the bright sun from her eyes and saw literally no starships that weren't derelict rust buckets, now that the one she arrived on had left, "what am I gonna do now?" 

"Look out!" A kid around her age called out, making Tak focus again just in time to dodge the swipe of an adult's metal blade. "Come on, run!" The girl called out to Tak, encouraging the newcomer to actually run and not just stand there wide-eyed at the attempted possible murder and robbery. 

Turning on her heel Tak sprinted after the faster girl, barely able to keep up though, much to her surprise. They did leave the attacker in the dust, but to Tak's quickly growing exhaustion, did not stop till they were well away and inside some sort of Imperial AT-AT. "Hey, thanks for the save, I'm Tak. What was that all about?" She asked the unknown girl, following to an inner area that seemed to be used as a reinforced living area. 

The girl looked at her with exasperation as she unwrapped some sort of cloth from around the lower part of her face and pulled down her makeshift hood, "What do you think it was? You pulled out a working datapad, that's just asking to get taken out for your stuff out here. Oh," she paused to toss the cloth pieces on to some sort of table, "and you can call me Rey, new blood. Why did you get off that fancy starship anyway? Jakku is known as a hellhole, if what most of the older ones say is the right description." 

Tak walked along after Rey who had moved over to a small pile of stuff next to some sort of metal bed that was attached to the wall, taking a moment to simply look after noticing the 'flow' stuff floating with Rey like it does with herself and like the stiffer flow that was around Leia Organa and a few random people she's seen. She shakes her head lightly to focus again and speaks, "Honestly, I thought the planet the ship landed on was Takodana, but I seem to have gotten off a planet or two earlier than I should have." 

Rey let out a snort, gesturing the new kid to sit down on one of the other metal beds, "No idea what Takodana is, but I can tell you that it is definitely not this planet. However, if you are actually stuck here, you're going to need to learn how to survive here, and fast." At Tak's nod, although obviously very much overwhelmed at the pace, Rey continued because for some reason, the instinct that she listened to was telling her to at least attempt to make allies with the other kid. "The first thing you need to know is that you have to scavenge valuable parts to turn into the trader's hub for rations of both food and or water." She waited till Tak nodded to list off the next things, "You will need some sort of weapon to fight off any scavengers who try to steal your hauls. I myself use the quarter staff I made, but you will have to make your own that suits you with what you can find. Lastly, unless you do something like trying to take my rations, my haul, or my personal items, you can stay here with me, so you won't have to worry about finding a solid shelter." 

Tak gave a sigh of relief and bowed her head slightly in thanks. Rey nodded a bit awkwardly in acceptance before the longer haired girl tossed her a spare scruffy blanket, "Use your bag to rest your head, and you can have that blanket. Starting tomorrow, I'll show you the outskirts of the old ship graveyard that I have plans to go to now that I'm a bit older. Neither of us will probably be able to actually go deeper in until we gain a few more years, but we can start along the edges. This time I'll show or tell you what are generally the best items you can scavenge from the heaps we'll be going to, depending on if we can actually find any of it. After that though, it will be best to simply learn to scavenge on your own. Even if we did find enough haul constantly between the two of us working together, normally numbers attract attention, and that would put us on the armed scavenger's radars." 

Noticing the chill in the air, Rey gestured to the blanket in Tak's hands, "Best get some rest. We'll need to wake early for a good start." 

"Thank you, and sleep well, Rey." Tak said simply, even as she unknowingly projected the feeling of thanks through the Force to the other girl and laid down to sleep with a deep yawn. 

Rey curled up under her own blanket and shut off a nearby light, leaving the only light on in the rickety room casting a gentle glow from a far corner as if it were a nightlight, "Sleep well, Tak." 

Once the two were deeply asleep, two blue Force ghosts brightened into existence in the room. Qui-Gon Jinn smiled in amusement at Obi-Wan's smug smirk. The young Obi-Wan couldn't help but whisper, so as to not wake up the children, " _I told you, old man. I knew the Force was pulling your granddaughter here for a reason, but no._ " He drawled out his last word sarcastically, not noticing his old master's smile turning into a grin as he gestured to the two sleeping figures, " _But since I was right, just like I knew I would be, we will teach them what we can when we are able to manifest through this dark and_ _foully_ _twisted force-muck in the air, and you will have to be the one to tell Master Yodi where he can shove his 'non-_ _intervening_ _' ideas if he tries to persuade us to not do this._ " 

Qui-Gon Jinn did not even bother to hide his grin from his old Padawan as the now Master Obi-Wan turned back to him to glare a bit at said grin, " _Of course, Obi-Wan. Now, let us plan our lessons for if the two children agree, and leave them to their rest. Besides, they have a big day tomorrow, and I figure it may be best to wait a month or so to see if the two can build a rapport with each other._ " 

The two began fading back out of existence, the younger man playfully sniping at his chuckling old Master, neither noticing the smiles that lightly appeared on the two sleeping children's faces. Smiles that would hopefully always find their way back, even in the worst and hardest of times.


End file.
